Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Alstroemeria hybrida cultivar Zalsatine.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Zalsatinexe2x80x99.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut flower Alstroemeria cultivars with desirable flower and plant qualities, attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 1995 in Hillegom, The Netherlands, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 94559-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 93555-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in May, 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands, since September, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plants of the cultivar Zalsatine have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Zalsatinexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Zalsatinexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Erect and strong flowering stems.
2. Vigorous growth habit.
3. Intense deep red-colored flowers.
4. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria can be compared to plants of the parent selections. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Hillegom, The Netherlands, plants of the new Alstroemeria differed from plants of the parent selections primarily in flower color as plants of the parent selections had lighter red-colored flowers. In addition, plants of the new Alstroemeria produced more flowering stems per year than plants of the male parent selection.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Stabec, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,041. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, plants of the new Alstroemeria differed from plants of the cultivar Stabec in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Alstroemeria produced more flowering stems per year than plants of the cultivar Stabec.
2. Plants of the new Alstroemeria had smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar Stabec.
3. Plants of the new Alstroemeria had deep red-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Stabec had red and white bi-colored flowers.